


On The Way

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Long case, Sad Emily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andrew comes to comfort Emily after a long case.





	On The Way

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream I was scared and woke up before I finished it. 2020 needs to hurry so I can watch my babes again

The team just closed a case. It was one of the bad ones where they knew who the unsub was, but they couldn’t find him. By the time the team finished wrapping up at the station it was 9:45pm. The night was young, and because the team had been in Missouri for the past two weeks, they were eager to get home.

“Let’s head back to the hotel pack and meet on the place by 10:30,” Unit Chief Emily Prentiss told her team.

They all nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes to the cops in the station. The car ride back to the hotel was quiet and the agents worked quickly to not be late on the plane.

As the plane took flight Emily went to the restroom. She wasn’t in there for more than five minutes, but as she returned to her seat she noticed everyone was already sleep. JJ’s head was on Spencer’s shoulder while his head was on the back of the seat and a case file opened in front of them. Rossi sat in his usual seat at the table with his head against the window, Tara was seated across from him with her arms folding on the table giving her head comfort from the hard wood. Emily went back to her seat and laid her head back, she pulled out her phone to check her email.

She noticed a missed call, but she didn’t remember her phone ringing. The call was from Andrew. Instead of calling back she opted to text him, to not wake her friends who was peacefully sleeping.

‘Hey I’m on the plane now. Call you when I land if it’s not too late. -E’

‘It’s never too late to take a call from the legendary Emily. -A’

She smiled reading the message, putting her phone up she laid her head back attempting to get some sleep.

Emily woke up hearing the ding for the seatbelt indicator. She slowly opened her eyes and pulled on her seatbelt as she checked to see if everyone was awake.

Once the plane landed the members of the BAU team gathered in the elevator for a silent ride to their floor. Emily went straight to her office, she had no plans of staying longer than needed. As she grew tired, she decided it was time to leave. Walking out of office and down the stairs she noticed the only person left was Tara.

“Call it a night? You look tired.” Emily said to her as she touched her shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re right. Wait for me I’ll walk out with ya?” Tara said gathering her belongings.

Emily simply nodded and waited patiently for Tara. The elevator ride down Tara asked Emily how do she manage to get over cases like this?

“...eventually it’ll get better as time goes on.” Emily finished as she stood at her car door. She tried to help her coworker and friend get through this hard case, but in reality they stick with you.

Driving out of the parking garage Emily decided to call Andrew. 

“Mendoza,” he answered not looking at his caller ID.

“Hey, sorry to wake you”

“Oh hey, it’s okay. I wasn’t sleeping that good anyways.”

“Why not?”

“I didn’t hear your voice before I fell asleep.”

There was a pause, then they both started laughing.

“Sorry to say, but I’ve been told cheesier things,” Emily said shaking the sleep from her head.

“Gotta step my game up then, you headed home now?”

“Yeah,”

“What’s up? You don’t sound like yourself”

“Yeah everything is fine”

“Okay, well drive safe” Andrew said getting up to get dressed. He knew she wasn’t okay and needed someone to be there for her. She was just too closed in to ask him. That’s what years of building walls will do to you, he was slowly breaking them down for her.

Emily arrived home and saw a figure sitting on the porch of her condo. She couldn’t make out the figure so she put her hand on her hip just in case. As she got closer she could tell who it was.

“What are you doing here?” She asked a little amused.

“I haven’t seen you in weeks, I miss you”

Emily shot him a smile as she unlocked the doors. She was happy he was here, being too scared to ask him to come hold her.

Inside Emily dropped her bags and turned waiting for Andrew to lock the door. When he turned she immediately fell into his arms and began sobbing. She felt like she was embarrassing herself in front of him, but he made her feel safe and she wanted to let him in.

He moved them towards the couch never pulling her from him even as they sat down. Andrew sat there holding her and kissing her hair, that smelled like vanilla milk and papaya, waiting for her to talk if she really needed/want to.

“It was a hard one, they never get easier. But this one took me back to when I was a kid.” She said sniffling into his chest trying to control her voice. Andrew just shook his head and held her tighter to let her know he was listening.

“When I was a teenager, long before I became a law enforcement officer, there was this girl that went missing in our neighborhood. I had just seen her at the mailbox the day before. While I was at a party I left to wonder around. Just so happen to stumble upon this boy house that I had dated. The doors were unlocked and I went inside to see how he was living. As I went further in the house-“ Emily started to choke up again.

She felt Andrew’s grip tighten a little more and it eased her mind.

“I saw the girl cut into pieces. Running back to the party I grabbed my friend and we went to check out the rest of the house. He slept with a disfigured doll on his bed. When i saw it, it freaked me out so much that I ran and went back downstairs. In the scary movies this is the part where the killer comes in and we hide. That’s how I felt, a sudden rush of adrenaline we ran as fast as we can back to the party and saw the guy drive out the parking lot with a new girl. I had to stop it, had to save her.” Emily probably knew he couldn’t understand half of what she was saying because she started to cry again.

“Hey it’s not your fault, you couldn’t have known.” Andrew tried to calm her.

“East for you to say, I knew ahead of time and let them drive off. By the time I came up with a plan and went back, there he was cutting her body into millions of pieces. He grabbed me and I was almost as good as dead if I hadn’t called the cops to meet me there.” Emily finished in a hushed tone.

Emily looked at Andrew and he was already watching her. “Thank you,” she said going in for a kiss.

“Sorry about you shirt,” she said when they finally pulled apart, she went to lie back on his shirt, but it was soaked. “It’s quite alright,” he responded earning a grin from her.

Two seconds later after lying back on his chest Emily fell asleep. Mendoza picked up Emily and laid them in the bed. He made small circles on her back realizing how happy he always is with her.

“I love you Emily,” Andrew said whispering in her hair. Emily muttered something unintelligible and it made him smile. He concentrated on her breathing until sleep soon overtook him.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that Emily finally found someone on the show. They deprived her of love while everyone else has/had someone


End file.
